


I got your pictures

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Paul/Sol/Kenny [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Newborn Children, Nicknames, No Smut, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart





	I got your pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/gifts).



When we were allowed to take both Sol and Lucina with us back home. I could feel some kind of stress hit in waves, but I kept a smile as I drove them home. 

 

I already know what is required. Sol is meant to be relaxing after giving birth, which is practically impossible to begin with. But Death likes being a salty bitch.

 

I try to refrain my thoughts on the horrible shit that might happen because of death, however seeing her little face sleeping peacefully. It made me forget my worries with death. 

 

Feeling a certain hand on mine, turning for a quick second, Sol looked a little bit better. He still looks like heaven and hell had a gorgeous love child. 

 

When we finally reached on the driveway to our home, I quickly helped opened Sol's door. He of course tried to get Lucina out, but he still surprisingly had a couple things of pain. 

 

I hushed and gently asked him to move aside, with a bit of moving around, I was finally able to get Lucina out from the car. Carrying her and holding Sol's hand, but eventually I had to drop it to unlock our front door.

 

Finally glad to be back home. Cousins had left gifts into the baby's room while Sol was still in the hospital. It wasn't just my cousins, a few friends some from South Park and some from a couple trusted scientist, and maybe some parents. 

 

I remembered how Randy came in, completely drunk off his ass trying to hand me some that was clearly not meant for a child. I didn't bother asking. And after that, Lorde sang a song for our child, which was a horrible disaster. 

 

Randy I was more worried about compared to a couple mobsters. One of them was only helping, in a way. Just not completely on the righteous path, but definitely better than most. 

 

Gently easing Sol onto the couch, I left little Lucina in there, seeing Sol watched with hawk like vision. Yup, she’s going to have three protective parents. 

 

Sol tried to do some heavy lifting, which I immediately discouraged him trying to do that while doctors orders were to take it easy.

 

“Are you sure you don't need my help?” Hearing his soft voice, I gently pulled him into my chest. He smelled like he probably needed a bath, but that can wait. 

 

Racking my hands through those luxurious locks. I murmur softly on his head. 

 

“Yes, Im sure Sunshine. Let me or Kenny do all the heavy lifting until doctor says otherwise. Consider this like a vacation. Don't worry, Kenny and Wendy will be dealing with the Chiefs out in Denver. Kyle and Stan will keep eye out on the mobsters.” 

 

Gently I kissed his forehead, softly easing his head and gaze at me. Placing a kiss on those lips, I miss from him. Besides his presence, voice, and the occasional hum. 

 

He of course, after a bit of convincing, which wasn't much. Sat down and watched tv. I already had bottles of formula already made and waiting this morning. It took Kenny maybe four hours convincing me not to make too many. But he knew I was stressed, I dont always handle well to it.

 

But throughout the day, it was simple. I had it all scheduled out and ready. Kenny was laughing, I wasn't sure if it was of worry or of affection. Either way, I did suggest that Sol should take a shower or a bath. 

 

Seeing his eyes on me, I couldn't make out what they mean. And I'm hoping it doesn't mean what I think it means. But with some preshoping, like four days before Sol was taken into the hospital. 

 

I had it covered from head to toe. Hell if I could I would bubble wrap every corner, every sharp edge, and so much more to protect them. It was so bad that when I went dealing with a mob boss, they didn't even fight me. They turned themselves in, but told me to go to their masseuse appointment.

 

I wasn't sure why, but damn was a greatful. The poor lady struggled through every worked up muscles and everything. By the time the appointment was finished, I was told to come back here to finish the next round. 

 

I want led to grab Sol's body and carried him upstairs, but that will be overwhelming and overprotective, even for me. And I already know Sol will find ot nice at first but will then get snappy.

 

When everything was eventually ready for Sol, I left him alone long enough for me to deal with Lucina. She of course was crying, poor girl. 

 

“Come on, little rocketeer, what's the matter~? Ohhh my baby girl~” I talked babyish it her as I did everything I could, which worked. 

 

“Is that all better little astronaut~? Ohh, my little astronaut.” 

 

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly, immediately realizing Sol didn't have any clean clothes in there, I grabbed whatever baggy like shirt, pants and whatnots for him. 

 

Barely even opening our master bathroom, I could hear him singing like an angel. Grinning slightly, opening the door and listened through it all. He was an oasis for my mind, along with Kenny. And now I have her, my little rocketeer.

 

Having her into her little space suit outfit, which was too damn cute that I did send photos to the girls and Kenny. Since Bebe demanded to see pictures of the gorgeous little angel. 

 

And when Karen got to meet our little rocketeer, I knew the definition of Mr. Mom. 

 

Or at least the beginning of it. I wouldn't trade anything for this. Even if it means she doesn't have my family's DNA, I don't care. For a monster like me, how did I wind up with this. Karma has their dues, I wouldn't be surprised. But for now, I will count everyday until I no longer can. 

 

Don't worry little rocketeer, I will always love you.


End file.
